Futuer Play
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: As Danny wounders about a relationship him and Sam. Clock work Need Help, with friend both new and old by his side. Danny goes to Future Japan to stop this new threat and figure out his own heart
1. Chapter 1

Future Play

Danny Phantom & UFO Ultra maiden Valkyrie

Chapter 1: The Conversation

The call of a song bird filled the air.

The confusion came upon him, he didn't know were he was. This place was foreign to him. The morning sun struck his eyes and the birds started to chirp. Danny opened his eyes, the room was not his room or his house. He sat up, he was sleeping on a futon and Tucker was curled up into a ball at the opposite end of the room. His memory came back to him he was in The Tokino Bath House, in Japan.

"Tuck, Tuck, get up," Danny said half groaning. "We got to get up for work at the bath house."

"Too early..." Tucker moaned. "It's not open until later."

"We have to clean, chop wood and help the others, especially Syms. You know to help Jaz with her condition."

"Fine, fine," Tucker grumped has he got up. "We need better beds these futons are killer on the back." He complied.

While Tucker dragged his feet in getting ready Danny was already dressed in a black dress pants, white dress shirt and a brown vest. After checking himself out, to make sure that nothing was wrong before he stepped out of his room. Their days had become something out of a Asburg suffers dream, constant and never changing. they were trapped in a daily routine working for a man that Danny knew he may have to one day kill. What they got for working day in and out is an apartment, small but it was at least there's, sort of. He traveled down the hallway, his head still filled with worries but before he could steer them up the chaos began.

"You watch it Cat, you can't get away with this. Give me the missing part Now!" A man's voice yelled echoed from below.

"By the honor of the Valhalla Maid Squad I well not!" A woman's voice yelled back.

With a heavy sigh Danny continued to walk down the hall and down the stairs. There was a man and a woman both dressed in fine and intricate maid and butler uniforms. The woman's violet eyes blazing with hate while her black cat ears and tails assumed an attack position. He black-violet hair rapped around her feline featured face. The man's had strong, yet old world features. His coal like eyes locked onto the woman his face twisted into a form of utter anger.

"What's wrong this time Syms," Danny looked at the man. "Sanada?" Turning to the woman.

"She took one of the parts to her chimera gun, with out it I'll be unable to help restore your sister to her former self." The man named Syms said.

"Is this true Sanada?" Danny asked.

"Like he said, it is my Cat-girl Ray gun after all." She said with her nose upturned.

Danny looked over at Syms. "Can't you just call for it with that metal power of your?"

"It's made of plastic and acrylic. I can't call for them."

"Sanada just give him the pieces." Danny's eyes changed to a glowing green

"No, not by the honor of..." She trailed off as Danny's body became transparent and he dove into her body. Sanada's eyes turned green like Danny's she move about swinging her arms and legs. "OK Syms," Sanada spoke with Danny's voice. "The part hidden behind secrete panel in the upper bedroom, just go intangible and take it."

"Thank you Danny." Syms body became transparent as he started to float up into the air passing throw the ceiling.

Danny stepped out of Sanada continues his solemn march down stairs. The base of the stairs opened up to the business of The Tokino Bath House. Not only his current resident but where he was currently employed and kept prisoner. As Danny looked out he watched an army of Cat-girl Maids working tirelessly at their given task. Each woman thought each different they all had cat ears and tails, decked out in maid out fits and wide smiles plastered on their faces. That's when Danny watched as his sister strolled by her longer orange hair was now crown by a set of orange stripped cat ears, from her blue, bell bottom jeans was an orange stripped cat tail. She too had a wide oblivious smile on her face, a apron strapped to her front. Danny watched she carrying a pile of white towels, Danny gripped his fist tightly as he tried to swallow his anger of his once bright sister was now a mindless drone. Danny watched as a little blond girl with tiny white feathery wings coming out the side of her head. Dressed in a blue and white dress she ran around swinging a white dog thing with a red ball on the to of his head. _Val-Q_ Danny smiled._ Cute kid how would guess that she's the same person as the grown up that's causing all this trouble_. Thought to himself.

"I'm sure Syms will be able to turn her back," A calm and mellow voice from the said attracted he's attention Danny turned to see the voice's maker. It was a young girl she was sitting behind the desk that housed the cash register she was much shorter the desk so she sat at a stool studying the books. Short, sandy, hair was messy but well kept her face locked in a permanent secures look. A pair of tinny spectacle glasses sat effortlessly on her tiny nose. "I could care less about the other's, but your sister dose not deserve this fate, especial one so gifted as her." The girl didn't look up from the table.

"Hay Rika, how you this morning?"

"Fine, I herd that you broke up another fight between Syms and Ms. Sanada."

"Yah, just another day in..." Danny trailed off.

"I understand that you have a grave mission on your hands. Also, my bother and Valkyrie are really causing you trouble." Rika glanced over at Danny's sister.

"Thanks for your concern, but listen what Sam said." Danny said with a sigh.

Rika stopped and looked at Danny. "I understand where you are coming from. I am sure that you will find a way to stop Valkyrie Ghost, with out hurting anyone. I'm sure that you will not have to resort to your friend Sam's plan." She leaned closer and kept her eyes locked on Danny. "But if it dose come to that! If it comes to that, I want you to do it. I know that you don't hate my brother, yes your mad at him, but you don't want to do it. You would do it with out causing him too much pain."

Danny nobbed, Rika's words shook him. His sister wanted him to do it, as means of last resort. Danny nobbed solemnly. "All right if it comes to that Rika."

"You need to say it." Rika put both hands on the table and leaned in closer there noes almost touched. "If you say it with out a waver in your voice, then I know you have the resolve to do it, if the need arises."

Danny nodded. "If all else fails, if there is no other way, an absolute last resort, every thing else failed. I will kill your bother, Kazuto Tokino."

"Good, that's what I need to here." Rika leaned back in her stool. She was still calm and composed.

"How can you be so clam with what I said." Danny inquired.

"Because, I know you are a good person and you would not do it with out serious thought." She said as she smiled at him.

Danny couldn't help it, he smiled too. "If only you were a little bit older. I would ask you out, your just my type" Danny laughed.

"Your out of my league, I'm dating a basketball start from school. Besides I don't want to compete with the Goth chick." Rika chuckled.

Danny laughed but the laughter stopped as he saw a buff of blue breath. His ghost sense there was a ghost around. "Rika, There's a ghost!" Danny shouted.

"I'll cover for you, just deal with it off the property. We can't afford the damage."

"Got it!" Danny shouted as he dove behind a set of lockers to change into his alter-ego Danny Phantom, going intangible he flew through the ceiling.

The Bath house, the new center of his world, had an flying saucer with a set of white winds sticking out the side imbedded in the roof and the Phenton Speed imbedded in the saucers center. Danny wondered if you would ever get home would they ever be _Normal _again?

While in the air he looked around for his future assailant. "Beware!" A gravily voice shouted. With a great burst of blue energy he was sent spiraling back before he stopped in mid air.

Danny was pushed back by a concussion. Righting himself he found his enemy. It was a semi- muscular blue human in a blue shirt, with bow legs and cloven hooves feet, a long whipping spike like tail penetrating his blue overalls. A blue cap had a pair of curved horns sticking out cloth. In pair of heavy, leather gloved hands floated energy bolts in the shape of boxes.

"Box Ghost, Hello misplaced aggression." Danny commented to himself.

"Well if it isn't Danny Phantom, What you think about the new me. I mean you being the old you?" Box ghost made a wicked toothy grin.

"I'm not the same old Danny Phantom either you know." Danny took in a deep breath and raid back to ready himself as he thought. _I think a supper charged Ghostly While should end this! _Danny thought. His thought weren't truly on this battle, but on the one with Valkyrie Ghost and who it all started


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Living Ghost and The Alchemist

A Crow made a lone caw, as a woman floated threw the void, she stopped and floated down to an icy wasteland. A group of abominable snow man like creatures, with horns, claws and sharp fangs. They were dressed in animal fur and carried full metal spears that looked more like guns-spears. The creatures quickly surround her and closed rank. In the distance floating tanks aimed their main guns at her. The woman had long burning blue hair and green eyes, white and silver colored armor with four huge purple, blazing beast like eyes; one at the base of her head dress, one at the center of her breast, and one eye on the back of each of her hands. The woman resembled a twisted valkyrie from North's Mythology.

"I'm her for the Infi map!" The woman demand.

"Who are you?" A voice called out from the crowd.

"Its none of your concern." The woman answered back.

The owner of the voice emerged from the crowd he was different from the others his horns where made of ice, so was his left arm. He was dress with animal furs and blue silk with gold jewelry. "I'm Frost Bite, leader of the Far Frozen. You will not get the Infi Map! Not with out our interference."

"Yes, well I'll be taking it know!" The woman smiled.

She smashed her fists together and lifted them to her face. The four eyes began to glow, as chains erupted from her body and circle her forming a sphere. The light became brighter and bigger until the light filled the sphere of chains. She relied and the sphere exploded knocking every one back. The woman became intangible and flew through the remaining forces. Frost Bite struggled to stand again, the woman stopped in front of him for a brief moment, she vented a pulse of energy knocking Frost Bite back into the crater that was once her landing zone. With task done she continued towards an ice cave. Frost Bite was forced to watch as the woman enter the cave and exit with her prize in hand, a decorated wooden chest. With a swift movement she ripped the map from its resting place. The woman lifted the Infi Map high in the air and smiled at her ill gotten gain.

"Take me to, Kazuto Tokino. Know!" The woman roared. The map glowed and pulled her off.

"I have to... Tell Clock Work... We need Danny Phantom." Frost Bite said through his gritted as he got to his clawed feet.

A simple gold ring rested in his hand as he stared up at the ceiling a single thought running hunting his teenage mind. Nocturne's words echoed through his mind. "Dreams are windows to the subconscious..., Says the ghost boy that dreams of the Goth girl." Danny closed his palm, but he continued to his focus on the ceiling and his other thoughts, _Sam? Could I really like her that much?_ He placed his hands over his face. "What am I going to do?" Danny asked himself.

A cold chill ran through his body as he saw his breath appear. Danny's body tensed and prepared to fight. He looked up to see a familiar figure floating in his room. A light blue man, with a grandfather cloak in the center of his chest, one red eye and dressed in two-tone purple robe. He held a staff with a purple stopwatch fixed at its top.

"Clock Work?" Danny exclaimed.

"Hello again Danny, I need your help with a very important matter. A matter that could mean the end of the future."

"So what else is new?"

"I know that you are in emotional turmoil right now, but you must put it aside for now! Come with me to the Ghost Zone."

"Maybe this will allow me to forget my troubles." A ring of blue light whizzed passed his eyes as he changed form to his alter-ego Danny Phantom.

Clock Work swirled his staff and the duo where whisked away and dropped into Clock Work's cattle. They where in the middle of an elaborate study room where there was a monitor in the shape of a clock, Clock Work made a gesture with his hand and the monitor showed an image of a lone rider shrouded with a long cloak and large chains bounded around him, he was mounted on a skeletal steed. Danny watched as he blazed across the wasteland of the Ghost Zone until he came upon a large metal tower with a yellow and red eye floating at the top.

"The Rider you just saw is a very ancient ghost named Syms, The Ghost Master of Alchemy." Clock Work began. "You see that tower is home to the Observance, that is also where they lock away the most dangerous ghosts in the Ghost Zone or rather most dangerous to Earth. Vortex is a good example of that. The Observance use Syms to make special devices and cells for those formation dangerous ghost." Clock Work faded again from an old man to an infant.

"You mean like Vortex and that weather barometer?" Danny Asked.

"Correct," Clock Work waved his and in front of the monitor and the scene changed. There was woman sleeping peacefully, locked in a cylinder surrounded by armored Observant guards. She was dressed in complete black, long blond hair bright red lips and tiny black wings poking out of the side of her head.

"This is the Valkyrie Ghost, the biggest reason you're here, you see as long as she's asleep in the Ghost Zone nothing will happen. If she ever wakes up and she leaves Ghost Zone a great cataclysm called, **The Blizzard of Time **will ravage the human world."

"Let me guess she woke up from her beauty sleep and made a beeline for the nearest exit."

"Well sort of, she was broken out by Vlad Plasmasous." Clock Work form changed from an infant to a middle aged man.

"Figures, Vlad and cataclysmic distraction go hand and hand."

Clock Work pointed towards the monitor. "Watch and learn." Danny watched Syms again. Just before Syms could enter the tower, a fiery explosion knocked both rider and steed back. Vlad, an evil looking ghost in white and another, he assumed must be Valkyrie Ghost, emerged from the tower. Syms remounted his steed and began to chace the duo, hot on their heels when suddenly Valkyrie Ghost whirled around to face her pursuer. Valkyrie Ghost looked different, now resembled her name sake, with armor colored black and gold with four huge purple eyes; one at the base of her head dress, one at the center of her breast, and one eye on the back of each of her hands. The purple eyes began to glow and she struck Syms Square on the chest and he hit the ground, his body convulsed as a strange power pulsed threw him. Danny turned to Clock Work to find out what was happening, The young man Clock Work slowly turned into an old man before Danny's eyes.

"Syms hasn't been the same since the attack, Then latter Valkyrie Ghost attacked Frost Bit and his people to steal the Infi map. She succeed in taking the map from them." Clock Work showed Valkyrie Ghost, in her new ghost form, as she floated above Frost Bite's home. Danny watched as she attacked Frost Bit and his people. "But from the jail brake to the theft she changed, she gained Ghost Power. Unfortunately, we need some help and you're not going to like who it is. Enter!"

Danny's ears seemed to twitch, someone was walking towards them._ Walking, with shoes?_ Danny thought to himself. _Some things up!_ He turned around to see a man in an expensive Italian suit, and equally expensive Italian shoes. He had two-tone stripped gray hair and sunken almost evil looking eyes.

"Vlad?" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, former halfa Vlad Plasmas. Now just plan old Vlad Masters." Clock Work turned to Danny. "I'm sorry but he is the only one who can help us at this moment."

"Hello, little badger how have you been?" Vlad remarked.

"Why is he here?" Danny retorted

"Well, Valkyrie Ghost took my ghost powers and I'm here to strike a bargain to get them back, in exchange for the little bit of information all be it vital info." Vlad tapped his chin and made a wicked smile. "This is info can make a world of difference for you to stop her and prevent this **Blizzard of Time** thing so how about it? I know you, Clock Work and Syms need it to stop her so... My powers for this info? Hum..."

"We except the terms," Clock Work began. "You will get your powers back."

"Clock Work!" Danny yelled.

"Well, I did promise him." Clock Work turned to Danny and winked. He lowered his voice so only Danny could hear. "I may have promise to return them, but I didn't say when I would return them." Clock Work turned back to Vlad and started to speak up. "Yes we except your terms now go ahead."

"Good, Good; First bit, Valkyrie Ghost is looking for a man named Kazuto Tokino he lives in a small town in Japan.

Second, and most importantly. **Valkyrie Ghost, is unlike her name suggest, is not a normal ghost but in fact a Living Ghost.**

That's all I'll give you" In a flare like manner and he turned to walk away. "Unless you want to bargain with me some more." Vlad walked away up the spiral staircase.

Clock Work once again guided Danny from the study to a down stairs room. The down stair rooms look like a lab or a workshop or a bootlegger's booze factory. A Caucasian man with black- brown hair, dressed in a simple peasant tunic worked at the equipment. The man was scrapping a piece of red hot metal and began to hammer it.

The man stopped his work and nodded at them. "Hello, Clock Work I'm still working on my new cloths I'll be done soon then I can go back to the living world."

"And this man is a new halfa, once know as Syms, The Ghost Master of Alchemy. Now Syms is just a halfa. You need his help to stop Valkyrie Ghost. He's hard at work, 'fixing' as he put it, the problems he has." Danny watched as the man dropped a piece of metal in to a bucket of water and pulled it out to start hammering it again. Stopping his hammering so that he could pour some sort of liquid on to the red hot metal. "I also believe you will need your friends to help with this. I mean every one Tucker, Sam, even your Sister Jaz, for your impending trip. I believe that this is no simple day trip so you must prepare. I also wish for you to take Syms he will be able to capture Valkryie Ghost. I will look for the boy in Japan while you and the others set everything in motion on your side of things. Unfortunately, I must now tell you what Vlad ment by** Living Ghost**. Also why it is Unfortunate."


End file.
